


I'll stay

by LordFlausch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, meaning Reader comforts Widow, taking care of a loved one dealing with shit from the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlausch/pseuds/LordFlausch
Summary: After returning home one day, you find your loved one in the middle of curled up self-hatred. Warnings for emotionally hard situations.





	I'll stay

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to point out that this work has no real relation to the Widowmaker series I'm writing. I wanted to write something like this for some time and now I just did it. In this, Widowmaker has escaped Talon and moved in with and lived at your side for a while.

The moment you came home from work, you instantly felt something not being right. You'd had this weird feeling since the time you left your working place, but now that you were home it was just settling in your gut as a feeling of bad tension. You took off shoes and coat before hanging your keys on the hook made for that and walked through the hall, peeking into the living room and kitchen before furrowing your eyebrows in a mix of question and concern.

_Where is she?_

A small noise caught your attention, coming from the bedroom. You walked over there carefully, opening the door and taking a look inside.  
Your girlfriend was curled up on the bed, sobbing from time to time, facing the window on the other side of the room. She had covered herself in a blanket, moving her upper body in time with the noises escaping her. A sharp pang of worry and fear struck you. You knew she was still suffering due to her actions in the past but you never explicitly had seen her do so. It seemed like she didn't even notice you.

“Amélie?” 

Her name escaped your lips as a gentle whisper, and her slight shift in movement made you realize she was aware you're here. Her sobs stopped, but her posture didn't change a single bit. 

“Can I do something for you?”

You asked softly, implying your whole wish to care for her into your words. Silence followed first, then she choked on a sob that made her body shake, and you walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, not touching yet but waiting for her to answer.

“...stay...”

Her voice was shaky and sounded broken, another sob escaping her.

“...please stay...”

A gentle smile crept on your face as you leaned over and lied down next to her, still not touching but keeping close enough for her to feel the warmth of your body next to hers. You noticed her hand clenching into a fist, and slowly raised your arm to her shoulder, placing your hand there gently.

“I will.” 

She sobbed again, but you almost could hear another emotion in it that made you scoot over and take her into your arms. She turned around then, wrapping hers around you and holding you so tight as if she wanted to make sure you're there. You rubbed her back softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead while you felt her tears hitting your skin on your collar, feeling her body tremble. 

“Shhh... I'm here... I won't go.”

“Why... why do you do this to yourself?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why do you keep here with me? I'm... I'm a monster.”

“You aren't.”

“I am!”

“Talon made you one. It's not your fault.”

“That doesn't change the fact I killed countless innocents!”

She paused for a moment.

“I killed them. With my own hands. Children, mothers, fathers, people who just wanted peace. I killed them. I killed my own husband. Who does that apart from a monster?”

“Someone being forced and made to do it. Talon made you do that.”

“But I liked it.”

“And that is their fault. Not yours. It wasn't your choice to be kidnapped and brainwashed.”

“It was my hands that did it nonetheless.”

You shut up, not knowing what to answer, not knowing what to say, how to show her that you wouldn't go. How to make sure she knew that she could rely on you.

“Why do you even love me...”

You chuckled once, humorless, before kissing her forehead again.

“If I knew a reason for that, it wouldn't be love. I just do.”

She kept silent, her hands clenching your clothes and another sob escaping her while she pressed even closer.

“I don't want to hurt you... you really should leave me and be with someone who deserves you...”

“And why on earth would I do that? Why would I leave the one I love? I don't care what I deserve in your opinion. I want you.”

“I'm not even treating you like I should...”

“You are.”

“Non. You deserve being shown adoration every day. And here I am, crying into your chest...”

She spat out those words bitterly and full of hate, hate you knew was turned against herself. You rubbed her back slowly and tried to find words for her, to tell her what you feel.

“I... I want to be there for you. I want to take care of you. You are crying into my chest, yes, but do you even have an idea how much it means to me that you show me this side of you?”

She didn't say a word, didn't move. You rubbed her back again, pulling your head back to look into her golden eyes that looked at you almost empty. 

“I love you, Amélie Lacroix. And I will not go. I will be there for you. I will do whatever helps you with this. Because I want to. I want to be able to make you smile and be someone for you to hold on to, someone whom you know isn't going to leave you alone like the others did. Je t'aime.”

You see another set of tears appear in her orbs and fell her sobbing into your chest again a few seconds later, pressing herself even closer. 

“Don't leave me alone...”

“Never.”

“Merci.”

You smile gently and snuggle yourself closer to her, kissing her forehead another time. 

“Can you breathe for me?”

“Oui...”

Her voice was still shaky, but together with you, she breathed in and out, once, twice, three times. She opened her eyes again and looked into yours, and you raised a hand to her cheek and cupped if gently before leaning down to make your foreheads touch. 

“I love you...”

Her whisper was almost inaudible, as if breathing out and moving her lips had met timing on coincidence.

“I love you too.”

You whispered back, drawing circles on her cheek with your thumb. 

“Thank you... Je me sens un peu mieux...”

“Is there anything else you want to talk about?”

She shook her head, a shaky breath escaping her. 

“Non.”

“I just want you to know that you can call me anytime you feel like this.”

“If I need you then... sometimes I just want to be alone.”

“I understand.”

“Thank you for keeping with me...”

You lean forward and place a small, utterly soft kiss on her lips.

“My honor and pleasure.”

She dragged her hand up to your neck and pulled you down for another kiss, this one a bit longer, before settling to cuddle into your chest again. 

“Can you hold me a little longer?”

“You don't have to ask that.”

A few minutes passed without any of you two saying a further word, you trying your best to comfort her with your presence alone. After a while, she let out a long, steady breath and moved her head to look up into your eyes. 

“You can let go now, chérie.”

Her tone implicated her being better, but you were still a bit skeptical.

“Are you okay?”

“Managing to deal with it for now.”

You smiled at her and unwrapped your arms, after which she stretched out and moved up to take you into hers, to what a slightly surprised noise escaped you. Her trademark chuckle left your girlfriend's lips before she moved to lie on her back, still holding you. You turned to her and let yourself melt to her body, drawing circles on her stomach with one finger.

“That tickles.”

Her voice was dry, and in response, you stopped the motions and instead placed your arm across her torso, enjoying the smile you could see forming on her lips. 

“I'm sorry you had to see me like that, chérie.” 

“Don't be. It's okay.”

“I just... 

You were able to hear the struggle in her words, feel her debating with herself and chose to stay silent, waiting for her to speak up.

“... I don't want to hurt you.”

You nodded against her, waiting if there's more to come.

“I'm scared of hurting you and you leaving me then because you can't stand seeing me like this.”

She turned her head away, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks you'd never seen before. You propped up on one elbow and looked at her softly, turning her head to make her look at you.

“I won't. Ever. Leave you. Because of this. I'll stay here with you because I want to help and I love you.”

A smile creeped onto her face, soft and genuine, gentle. Loving. That kind of smile you had never once seen on her. You had only dreamed of seeing it. She placed a hand at your cheek and leaned up, giving you a soft kiss that had warmth spread through you despite her lips being as cool as they always were. When she broke away, she kept just an inch away from your face, studying the look in your eyes for any form of uncertainty or dishonesty. You looked back at her, knowing she'd find none of those.

“I'll stay.”


End file.
